


For The Longest Time

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Tell Me Again Why I Feel This Way [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm so sappy, Karaoke, M/M, Songfic, USUK - Freeform, like really sappy, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends Alfred and Lovino each have a crush on someone- Alfred likes Arthur and Romano likes Antonio- but neither of them know how to express their feelings. Then, when they find out that their friends are planning a karaoke night, they hit on a  plan to woo the guys they like.</p>
<p>This is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Longest Time

**Author's Note:**

> Look up the Overtones version on YouTube and listen to it as you read this story. It's actually quite good, and the rhythm's good.
> 
> The song is originally by Billy Joel, but I like that version.
> 
> The line where Lovi sings "Now I know the man who you are" originally had the word 'woman' instead of 'man'. I substituted it so the story would make sense.
> 
> Also, this is my first attempt at a one-shot so please don't kill me if it ends up horrid.

**Bold-Alfred**

Regular- Lovino

_Italics-both_

 

Karaoke Night

 

"Alright," The DJ said, "Who's next?"

Lovino looked at Alfred (who was sitting across the table from him) and, seeing his friend looking back at him, nodded. Lovino and Alfred stood up, scraping their chairs back, and headed up to the makeshift platform at the back of the restaurant. Lovino grabbed a microphone while Alfred went up to the DJ and slipped him their pre-made karaoke CD. He whispered the name of the song in the DJ's ear so he would know that it wasn't inappropriate and then joined Lovino, grabbing a microphone as the DJ started up the song. Neither of the boys needed the lyrics up on the screen (they already had them memorized), so it was more for feeling than for practicality.

They began to snap as the music started.

 

" _Oh, oh, oh_

_For the longest time_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_For the longest time"_

 

Then Alfred began to hum, and Lovi began to sing. Antonio leaned back in his chair, jaw dropping as he heard Lovino begin to sing. He'd secretly had a crush on the feisty Italian for the past two years, and this surprise was just another reason he was falling in love.

 

"If you said goodbye to me tonight

There would still be music left to write

What else could I do

I'm so inspired by you

That hasn't happened for the longest time"

 

The two boys stepped down the stairs as Lovino began to hum and Alfred started singing. Arthur sat forward in his seat, steepling his fingers as he watched Alfred with piercing green eyes. He liked his confident American roommate from their boarding school dorm, and it was quite impressive that someone who (to his knowledge) hadn't taken a year of chorus in his life had such a good voice.

 

" **Once I thought my innocence was gone**

**Now I know that happiness goes on"**

 

Alfred and Lovino split off, slowly walking toward their respective crushes.

 

" **That's where you found me**

**When you put your arms around me**

**I haven't been there for the longest tim** e"

 

Then they began to sing together again.

 

" _Oh, oh, oh_

_For the longest time_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_For the longest time_ "

 

Alfred began to hum as Lovino reached Antonio and sat down on the table next to him.

 

"I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall

And the greatest miracle of all"

 

Lovino pointed at Antonio, displaying a rare smile.

 

"Is how I need you

And how you needed me too

That hasn't happened for the longest time"

 

Both Lovino and Alfred began to sing to their respective crushes, pointing at Arthur and Antonio.

 

" _Maybe this won't last very long_

_But you feel so right_

_And I could be wrong_

_Maybe I've been hoping too hard_

_But I've gone this far_

_And it's more than I hoped for_ "

 

Then Alfred began to sing, and Lovino dropped back to humming. Alfred copied Lovino's move (just as they'd rehearsed) and sat down in a seat next to Arthur.

 

" **Who knows how much further we'll go on**

 **Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone**

 **I'll take my chances**

 **I forgot how nice romance is**

 **I haven't been there for the longest time** "

Then Alfred dropped off, and Lovino began to sing.

 

"I had second thoughts at the start

I said to myself

Hold on to your heart

Now I know the man that you are

You're wonderful so far

And it's more than I hoped for"

 

Then they both began to sing for the final time.

 

_"I don't care what consequence it brings_

_I have been a fool for lesser things_

_I want you so bad_

_I think you ought to know that_

_I intend to hold you for the longest time"_

 

Then Lovino leaned in and kissed Antonio on the lips. "I love you, Toni," He said. The Spaniards excitedly returned it, finally getting what he'd been a wanting for two years.

As they broke off he replied, "Te amo tambien,  Lovi."

Arthur, on the other hand, surprised himself by initiating his and Alfred's kiss. It was good, long, passionate,  and everything he'd hoped for.

When Alfred finally leaned back, he declared loudly and clearly, "Dude, that was SO worth the wait."

**Author's Note:**

> "Te amo tambien" is Spanish for I love you too.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it.


End file.
